Farm
If you have no turkey, LEAVE ! You can fight for an old pickup truck but it's not worth it. **edit: if you have no turkey there's nothing you can do anyway. The only way to get a turkey is to play the turkey encounter, and you can't get that encounter if you have this encounter on pause. If you abandon this encounter to try to get the turkey, which you will be able to get later anyway, you wont get the rocket anyway. All you can do at this point is try to get the truck, but it's pretty tough and you'll probably lose a ton of npc's. I tried doing this with 10 npc's, and I lost every single one of them and I emerged with one health. That being said, I'll put a guide at the bottom anyway. When you reach the farm, you can call out to the occupants. If you have the turkey from the Wild Turkey encounter, you can trade it for an RPG with ten rockets. You can also attack the residents of the farm, though this is 'HIGHLY' not recommended! Unless you have multiple survivors with you (at least 6), auto weapons, and armor/ballistic more than 30, DO NOT FIGHT'' as they attack first. There are 6 enemies carrying a TATICAL 300 BLK*2, AK47, SCAR-H ,HK MARK 23 AND A .45 CAL UZI. Unless you are extremely powerful, ''THEY WILL KILL YOU INSTANTLY If you have ,USE YOUR FIRST NPC TO GIVE THEM A GRENADE. BRING FIRST AID KIT IN FIRST LINE TO HEAL YOU! MAKE SURE ALL NPCS EQUIP BEST GUNS LIKE AUTO SHOTGUN! If you WIN ,the award is extremely ''VALUABLE! YOU CAN GET ALL THEIR WEAPONS ''(except for uzi)'' AND MANY ITEMS(especially ammo)!'' At last, DONT BE GREEDY IF YOU DONT HAVE A TURKEY OR YOUR GEAR IS WEAK! OR YOU WILL DEFINTELY GET KILLED! To get the truck you'll need to be prepared. I'll tell you what I did and how that worked out, but it didn't work well. My advice is learn from my mistakes. I got to the farm and called out, some dogs came out, and Franny drove up to the fence. I actually had the turkey, and I talked to her about trading. At first, I just told her I had it back at camp, and as soon as she was interested, I attacked her. She swiftly shot me in the shoulder, bringing my health down to half. (My NPCs and I were already very damaged because I sprinted through the traps at the turkey guy's house to get the turkey, and I didn't heal because I was trying to die) Next I apologized about attacking her, and she drove her truck closer. I showed her the turkey, and she raised her gun at me getting all mad and stuff. Here, I attacked again, and a guy in the house 720 no-scoped Dave, killing him instantly, I tell you what... Anyways Dave was the far left guy on the top row, so my guess is the game just kills off the first guy in your lineup. So if there's a certain NPC that's just getting on your nerves, put him there. I pressed my attack, and finally got the combat screen. There's about ten of them, and they shoot first. They spawned really close to my inventory, so I could only see the first two rows. During their turn, all of my NPCs dropped to dark red, which means they are going to die after the battle, but they were still able to fight during that turn. Luckily, they managed to kill them all off even though I gave them really bad guns. Some of them had single barrel shotguns. So if you equip them all with Automatics you should win no problem. After the fight I had 1 health, and I searched the property, got some swell guns, some ammo, and random supplies. At the end you're given the option to take Franny's truck, and I did. (Currently there's no page for her truck but that's probably because very few people are stupid enough to play like that) If I were to do it over again I would have my loadout as follows: Top Row: 3 grenades, two riot shields, and an uzi or submachine gun. Second Row: the best armor available, but instead of goggles I'd have a grenade Third Row: one NPC that I don't care about losing, another submachinegun or uzi, and grenades. Bottom Row: the rest of my NPCs equipped with automatics, and a ton of medkits. The plan is basically survive their first volley without losing anybody, so I have good armor and riot shields, then after that I pick them off one at a time and throw grenades so they can't shoot me, eventually pushing them back enough to bring in my other survivors. It's not foolproof but sometimes it works. You just have to weigh your options. You're going to lose at least one NPC and a lot of grenades, plus you run a very high risk of death, and the payoff is a truck with less range than the horse. If you have the turkey I swear to god you better do the trade. That rocket launcher is really good. I once used it to kill a massive horde of FOUR HUNDRED zombies. Good luck. Category:Encounters